Waiting
by T'Laina
Summary: Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk are the closest of friends, even when apart. On a sad anniversary, Jim pays him a visit. Spock comes along for some reassurance. Warning for character death. Tiny bits of K/S.


**A/N: This has been floating around in my head forever and I really needed to just do it! This has a bit of angst and sadness but a smidge of fluff too! Also, here exists Kirk/ Spock, so if that's not your thing, there is your warning. Enjoy all you lovely people.**

* * *

~Waiting~

Jim sat down on the grass in front of the tombstone. His bones creaked wearily as he did so; his grey hair swooped up slightly as a breeze past. He made himself comfortable and sat cross-legged. From his jacket pocket, he pulled out two flasks, both filled with bourbon. He set one down in front of the tombstone and held one for himself. With a raise of the flask and a nod of the head, Jim downed a drink.

"It's good to talk again, Bones." Jim said quietly.

_Leonard H. McCoy_

Jim leaned out to touch the words, feeling the rough texture of the stone. He allowed a small tear to slip down his cheek. It was three years since the day he had left them.

In his big old farmhouse in Georgia, Bones had quietly died at the age of one hundred and forty with Jim by his side. Jim felt as though his heart had been ripped out and trodden on. He should have expected that Bones would be first to go; he had a good number of years on him. But Bones had always been so strong and gruff, he had seemed immortal.

* * *

_"Don't go Bones. I need you." Jim implored him. He gripped the man's fragile hand. Bones let a small smile creep onto his aged face. He returned the grip on Jim's hand._

_"I've patched you up more times than I can count, Jimmy. But you don't need me. It's time to let go." Bones said weakly as he started up another coughing fit. _

_Jim could not contain his tears. His eyes crinkled up and his face quivered. Sobs racked his body. He leant over Bones and put his head on his chest as if a child. Bones put his wrinkled hand into Jim's hair and gently pat his head. _

_"I will be watching over you brother." Bones said sadly, sounding a little raspy. Jim felt his heart clench and terror filled his body. Bones' hand went limp in his and fell slowly to his side. Jim's head shot off his friend's chest and he looked to Bones. His eyes looked straight into Jim's and he gave the faintest of smiles before he went completely still. _

_"No, no, no!" Jim cried. "Bones!" _

_Jim clenched his fists and he hung his head. The pain of the loss scorched his very soul. His breathing was shallow and infrequent as he looked upon his best friend once more. He allowed the tears to cloud his vision. _

_Spock had entered the room as if he had been running and looked stunned. _

_"I am too late." He said hollowly. _

_Jim simply nodded, not being able to look Spock in the eye. _

_"I grieve with thee." Spock said as he came to wrap his arms around Jim's convulsing body._

* * *

The wind turned bitterly cold but Jim would not be moved from his time with Bones.

"I know you already think I'm up myself, but today, Starfleet announced they are making an award for bravery with my name attached to it. The James Kirk medal. Has a nice ring doesn't it?" Jim smirked slightly to himself. He took another swig of the drink.

He proceeded to share his happy news and memories with Bones in the quiet cemetery.

"You should see the new Enterprise. It's so much bigger than our one. I used my retired Admiral status to get a private tour. The medical bay is almost twice as large! You would have loved having a look!"

Jim sighed as he tried to wipe the tear stains off his face. He placed his head into his hands and tried to get a grip on his whirling emotions. He imagined that Bones would be telling him off right now for being such a sap.

The cemetery was located on a large sweeping hill. Bones' grave was right at the top, sitting proudly. The sky was alight with colour as the sun set over the hill. Rays of red and orange intermixed giving Jim's hair a golden glow. Jim soaked in as much warmth as possible to counteract the ever present breeze.

The sun had almost slipped below the horizon when he heard footsteps. Jim slowly turned to face Spock; he looked so much younger than Jim now but his face was affected by the slight onset of wrinkles.

Spock didn't say anything and sat on the other side of Bones' grave facing the setting sun. The pair sat in silence for a few moments remembering their old friend.

"He is not dead Jim, as long as we remember him." Spock said as Jim exhaled slowly. Jim reached out his hand and took Spock's in his. He gently rubbed Spock's palm with his thumb allowing comfort to flow through the touch. Jim's thoughts suddenly turned to his own mortality. He would be leaving Spock for over 50 years all by himself. The thought made his stomach clench. Some of the worry trickled through their bond.

"T'hy'la." Spock said softly. "Do not concern yourself over that. When we bonded, I was aware of our difference in life expectancies. When your time comes, I will be present to hold you and comfort you. You are my t'hy'la; you are irreplaceable and precious to me. There is none like you Jim."

Jim smiled gently and pulled Spock into his embrace. He placed a small kiss on Spock's cheek.

"I don't deserve you." Jim said mumbling against Spock. "I didn't even tell you where I was heading out to. We didn't discuss that today was the anniversary. You just knew."

Spock allowed gentle disapproval of Jim's first comment to flow through the bond. Jim shrugged slightly. Spock turned around to look at the tombstone. Uncharacteristically, he placed his hand on it.

"It is good to be with you again, Leonard."

Jim grinned and placed his arm further around Spock. The sun finally vanished allowing the celestial wonders to show their light.

"He's up there, Spock, just waiting for us to join him some day." Jim said tiredly looking up into the blinking stars he had once traveled through. He looked to Spock expectantly waiting for him to tell him that his statement was illogical. But he did not.

Spock nodded his head slowly and also let his eyes wonder to the stars.

"In the stars," Spock said with assurance. "we will be together again."

After a few peaceful moments, Spock looked to Jim who was not saying anything. He noticed that Jim had gone limp in his arms. He was resting peacefully against his chest; his breathing was relaxed and slow.

Spock stood up carefully, scooping Jim up in his arms. He collected the flasks up from the ground and then stood directly in front of the grave. He nodded his head slightly.

"Until next time Doctor."

Spock made his way down the hill with Jim asleep in his arms. As Spock observed the wondrous stars twinkling brightly above them, he knew with a deep certainty that Leonard's katra was just waiting for them.

To resume their long abandoned exploration of the stars; he was waiting.

* * *

**A/N2: Yes, there was TOS references. Cookies for those who already knew that :) **


End file.
